


Chaperone Or Mentor (Job's Still Same)

by Aurealis



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cold, Fainting, Field Trip, Gen, Hurt Peter, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a chaperone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurealis/pseuds/Aurealis
Summary: Tony chaperones Peter's field trip to the science museum but has to become a nurse to Peter when the boy gets sick.





	Chaperone Or Mentor (Job's Still Same)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to avoid usual tropes found in field trip stories and focus on Irondad interaction, I just love those two together.

“How did I talk you into this?”

 

Tony, who was leaning his elbow against the bus window, casting absentminded glances at the scenery, turned to the boy and shrugged : “You did not need to. I had been thinking about checking the exhibition myself.”

 

“I bet chaperoning high schoolers was not a part of the plan,” Peter still could not believe his luck. His science class was going to the Animal Body Worlds exhibition and he had asked Mr Stark to be a chaperone, they had to have a ratio of one adult to three kids. To his great shock, Tony had thought about the idea for five seconds and then agreed.

 

“Hey, they pay for the ticket, I am not saying no to free stuff,” The man said like it was the most logical sentence in the world.

 

Peter raised an eyebrow.

 

“You are a billionaire and can’t fork out twenty bucks for your own pocket?”

 

“As I said-“

 

“You could fucking rent out the entire place!”

 

“Peter, watch the language,” Tony growled and pulled at the kid’s hair. It did not hurt, he would never do so intentionally, but the boy winced nonetheless. “This is why I have to sit with you, so you don’t corrupt everyone else.”

 

During the entire ride, Tony debated whether it had been a wise decision to take the bus. Yes, he had wanted to talk to the biology teacher about the technicalities about the trip and made sure Peter was sorted into his group. Maybe it was overly cautious but he did not trust any of the other adults with his kid. His enhanced, moronic, self-sacrificing kid.

 

But by God were the other children noisy! Peter was sitting next to him, nice and quiet aside from occasional chattering with Ned who was sitting behind them.

 

“Teletubbies!” He turned to the crowd at the back of the bus, addressing them with the cartoon show he hated more than anything. “You have healthy young ears, no need to destroy them prematurely.”

 

The kids shut up immediately, casting wary glances at the man. Tony sat back down and looked ahead. He had not ridden  bus in years and got a reminder why he preferred cars to public transport. His inner ear was failing and he fished out a piece of gum to combat the rising nausea. Liquorice, Peter could not stand peppermint, and he offered both Peter and Ned one each. 

 

“How can you boys play on your phones?” He shook his head and sighed. 

 

“We’re young,” Peter shrugged but looked at his mentor with concern. “It’s only five minutes more, Mr Stark.”

 

The man waved a hand : “Don’t worry about me, kid. You will be throwing up before  me.”

 

“I don’t feel sick.”

 

Tony grinned and shook his head at the innocent remark.

 

They arrived at the Science Museum, the kids left the bus first while the chaperones made sure nobody or nothing was left behind. The bus was left clean and Tony was pleasantly surprised all the trash was in the designated bags. His opinion of teenagers got a lot better. They group walked inside and after a bathroom break and admiring the lobby, the chaperones gave out the passes.

 

“Stay with your chaperone at all times but otherwise you are free to roam around the exhibition. We will meet at 12 for a lunch break and after that we will visit the science exhibition.”

 

Tony eyed his three students.

 

“Alright,” He rubbed his hands together. “You guys can call me Tony. First off, I am terrible with names so I most likely won’t remember them. Don’t take it personally, Peter can tell you stories.”

 

The boy in question snorted and nodded.

 

“So, tell me your names and I will assign you nicknames. If you hate it or it makes you uncomfortable, tell me and I will give you another one.”

 

Tony listened as Cindy and Michael introduced themselves. Cindy was petite and had a beautiful smile, she seemed to be friends with Peter. Michael was one of the jocks if his physique was any hint. 

 

They followed the rest of the students to the front. There was an elephant skeleton by the line and they took a minute to have pictures, Tony acting as the photographer.

 

The man had read reviews of the exhibition and was pleasantly surprised. There were posters on the walls and the skeletons were protected by glass or ropes. 

 

“Ew,” Peter grimaced as they came an ostrich. The feathers were intact but it’s skin had been removed, leaving muscles and joints bare. “This is so cool yet so gross.”

 

Cindy was reading the information poster while Michael took pictures from all angles.

 

“They sell books and dvds about these,” Tony told the blond, nodding at the poor bird. “Enjoy this live.”

 

“Oh my God, no!” Peter put a hand over his mouth in shock as they came across a dog. It was in the same state as the bird. Tony was seriously thinking the boy might start crying.

 

Cindy’s eyes shone with shock and excitement: “This is so- you can see all the muscle groups!”

 

“Impressive,” Tony had to nod. 

 

“I have read books about animal anatomy, I want to be a doctor, or a veterinarian,” Cindy rambled on. 

 

“Oh really,” The man raised an eyebrow. “Then this must be a perfect opportunity for you. You don’t get an experience like this from books.”

 

“Poor boy,” Peter shook his head.

 

“This is not the first animal we have seen today,” Tony pointed out.

 

“I know! But I see dogs everyday and they are not meant to be eaten- at least not in America,” The boy shrugged and shivered. “It is unnatural to see what dog meat looks like.”

 

They walked forward, keeping up with the rest of the group. Tony kept his eyes on his trio, making headcounts every minute. He was not willing to be known as the chaperone who lost one of his proteges. 

 

They passed the marine section with no big surprises, apart from how enormous the blue whale was, even Tony was shocked. They walked to a room that had bones and tiny skeletons in glass cases and even a real human skeleton.

 

“Hey!” Peter walked forward before Tony could stop him. A group of tourists turned to him in shock. “It says no pictures of the skeleton!”

 

The tourist began to say something in Russian and Peter just pointed at the sign which had a drawing of a camera with a red cross over it.

 

“It’s basic decency.”

 

“Peter,” Tony hissed into the boy’s ear and grabbed the boy around the chest, pretty much lifting him off the ground. He sent the other man an apologetic look and dragged the boy away.

 

“Mr Stark!”

 

“Would you behave?” Tony let go once they were out of the earshot and grabbed the boy’s shoulder. “God, can’t you go one day without causing a scene!”

 

“The sign said-”

 

“Yes, I know, but- Peter, there are many kinds of people. Maybe they honestly did not understand it.”

 

The boy opened and closed his mouth in shock.

 

“How dumb do you have to be-”

 

“Whatever, the point is, it is not your place to tell them anything. You need to contact a worker, it’s their responsibility, not yours.”

 

Peter deflated and sighed: “It’s still not right.”

 

“I agree, it’s not.”

 

The boy walked away and did not speak but a few words until they came to a glass case that had the lower half of a cow. 

 

“Okay, I’m officially grossed out,” Tony grimaced. The poor animal had been cut horizontally and they could clearly see the meat and bones. 

 

“I’m becoming a vegetarian,” Peter leaned against the glass case. Tony raised an eyebrow: they boy was white on the face and his breathing was more laboured than normal.

 

“You okay there, kid?”

 

Peter snapped out of it and shrugged.

 

“Just getting a bit hungry, that’s all.”

 

“Aha,” Tony nodded, not fully believing it. He had learned to distinguish Peter’s hungry face and that was not it. He also knew Peter hated to exhibit signs of weakness. He  walked closer to the boy and discreetly leaned closer. “Do you need to sit down? You look like it.”

 

Peter considered the suggestion for a second but then shook his head.

 

“No, just feeling a bit weak, but it will pass.”

 

Tony did not give up. He set a hand on the boy’s shoulder and shook it a bit. 

 

“Kid, I don’t want you collapsing on me, I’ve had that my share of it for a lifetime.”

 

Peter thought back to the times he had fainted and how Tony claimed each passing out took a year out of his life and sent him closer to dying from a heart failure. 

 

“I’m okay,” The boy straightened up and began to lead the way to the next part. Tony discreetly followed him, ready to extend his arms should Peter start to lose  consciousness. But the boy was a champ although he was clearly not feeling well.

 

“Is that a goat?”

 

Tony walked closer to the next animal. The animal was perched on a rock and looking straight at them. 

 

“Seems that way,” The man eyed the creature. “Creepy.”

 

“All of these are creepy,” Peter cringed. “I won’t be eating meat for a month after this.”

 

“I won’t blame you, buddy. You seriously look like you’re going to throw up.”

 

Peter gulped and shook his head: “I am fine!”

 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Tony sometimes felt it was more productive to hit his head against a steel wall than try to get the kid to admit he was feeling under the weather. 

 

Ned called Peter over and Tony stayed with the rest of their little group. Cindy took pictures of the goat and they moved to look at reindeer. Ned and Peter were fawning over a foal.

 

“Hello, Rudolph,” The man nodded his greeting. The animal just stared right at his soul. 

 

A small part of his conscience was waking up. Sure, humans donated their bodies to the Body Worlds but did anyone ask these animals? Probably not, most did not even have consciousness. Was this any better than ending up food to other beings?

 

Oh God, he was getting feelings. Tony ushered his group forward.

 

“C’mon,” he ruffled Peter’s hair on the passing. “Time is money and you have neither.”

 

Peter did not answer.

 

But there was a thump and Ned’s cry. 

 

Tony’s heart sank to his stomach and he was almost afraid to turn around.

 

Almost.

 

“Oh shit,” Tony breathed out as he saw his protege had fainted. He had face-planted on the floor, limbs askew, with Ned frantically shaking his shoulder. Tony ran the five feet that was separating him from Peter and fell on his knees beside the boy.

 

“Peter,” He took over and turned the boy on his back. Peter was deadweight and so still. Tony struggled even though the boy was relatively light and lean. He quickly felt Peter’s head but found no bumps or open wounds, apparently the carpet proved to be of some merit. 

 

“Go get your teacher,” He told Cindy and the girl ran away. Some students further away were snickering and Tony had to fight himself not to give them the lecture of a lifetime.

 

Tony was silently thanking heavens Peter had decided to wear just a button up shirt and not have a jumper over it. He opened the first few buttons so the boy’s lungs had more room to expand.He leaned down with his ear in front of the boy’s mouth: Peter was breathing steady and unhindered, his pulse was also normal. But the boy’s skin was clammy and cold.

 

“Peter!” He called out and shook the boy’s shoulders vigorously.  “Peter! Hey! Wake up!”

 

The boy remained unresponsive so Tony started tapping his face. His fingers left red marks on his pale skin

 

“Ned,” He turned to the boy who had not moved from the shock. “I need you to lift his legs, okay? So we get blood back to his brain.”

 

Ned nodded and grabbed a hold of his friend’s feet until they were elevated at a 75 degree angle. 

 

At that moment the teacher arrived with the rest of the class. They all began to gather around Peter and Tony had to command them back.

 

“He needs air, stay away for a moment.”

 

“How long has he been out?” The teachers kneeled down just as one mother gave Tony brochure. Tony folded it and began to fan air into Peter’s face.

 

“Less than a minute,” The man answered and frowned as he felt Peter’s face getting warmer. “Wait-” He set a hand on the boy’s brow just as Peter’s eyelids fluttered. “Does he have a fever?”

 

The teacher touched Peter’s face. “Hmm, could be. Was he feeling sick?”

 

“Well, he complained he was a bit dizzy but I thought that was from standing up. And the air’s a bit stuffy here.”

 

Peter moaned and coughed.

 

“Well, hello there,” Tony could not help a small smile and Peter turned his head to the sound. He repositioned the brochure so that air flowed right by Peter’s mouth and nose. “Are we waking up?”

 

“Is he okay?” Ned asked, his hands rubbing Peter’s ankles nervously.

 

“Coming to,” Tony answered and tapped his mentee’s face. “C’mon, Pete, we are all waiting here.”

 

It took half a minute for Peter to open his eyes properly.

 

“There he is!” Tony smiled relieved as Peter’s gaze wandered around the ceiling and the lights. “Hello! Did you have a good nap?”

 

The boy looked confused and Tony was reminded of a baby.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Sick,” Peter groaned weakly and Tony’s heart sunk.

 

“I don’t wonder. You were pretty out of it. Do you know where we are?”

 

“The museum,” Peter made no movement to get up and for that Tony was grateful, he did not need another fainting spell in his hands.

 

“Your blood sugar is probably too low,” He said and his hands found the boy’s shoulders. He started massaging the muscles gently, maybe it would help blood get back to the brain and aid the dizziness. 

 

“Yeah,” Peter whispered and looked at the ceiling lights.

 

“Does anything hurt?” Tony prompted and set a hand on the boy’s forehead again: the unusual warmth was still there. “Head? Stomach?”

 

“No,” The boy coughed. “Just feel dizzy and tired, not good.”

 

“You feel like sitting up?” Tony nodded to Ned that it was alright to set Peter’s legs back to the ground.

 

Peter nodded weakly but surely: “I can try.”

 

Tony grabbed the boy from underarms and slow and steady, he set the boy to lean against his chest but Peter immediately dipped forward to clutch his head in his hands.

 

“World’s spinning,” Peter whispered and Tony rubbed his neck and shoulders in sympathy.

“Okay, just breathe in deeply for a minute, it should pass.”

 

While Peter followed his instructions, Tony stood up and turned to the teacher.

 

“You guys can go ahead and keep on with the itinerary. I’m taking him to the cafe and see if some food and drink gets him feeling better.”

 

“That seems like the best,” The man nodded. “It’s about an hour till we stop for lunch. Call me if anything drastic happens, otherwise we can do communication by texts, that work for you?”

 

Tony felt they understood each other and kept in mind to thank Peter’s teacher properly later. The group walked forward to see the rest of the exhibition, Tony had to convince Ned multiple times that Peter was fine, he could go on and this was nothing new.

 

“Okay, kiddo,” Tony grabbed the boy under the arms and pulled him up. Peter stayed on his feet but leaned heavily into his mentor. “Don’t worry, you’ll feel better soon.”

 

Luckily the exit was not too far, if you didn’t stop to watch every single animal and read each infoboard. They made their way to the busy cafe, it was clearly nearing lunch time and Peter looked a bit paler at the smells coming from the buffet table. 

 

“Hey,” Tony pulled the boy tighter against his side. “You’re not getting sick, right? Tell me if you are.”

 

Peter shook his head, lips sealed tight. The boy’s appetite seemed to be completely gone so Tony sat him down and went to fetch the boy something easy to swallow but nutritious. The boy nibbled on the yogurt and bread but seemed to have a bit easier with the juice box. Tony smiled reassuringly and took his hand: Peter’s skin was cold and clammy.

 

“Let’s see if these make you feel better. We can go check the other exhibition if you feel up to it.”

 

Peter tried to match his smile but his eyes did not held their usual light.

 

By the time Peter’s class made it to the cafeteria, Peter had managed to eat everything but half of his sandwich, Tony saved it for later. The boy leaned into his hand, eyes fluttering shut every couple of seconds. 

 

“You don’t look well, kiddo,” Tony reached over the table and checked the boy’s temperature again. It was on the verge of being classified a fever. 

 

“I’m just tired,” Peter whispered and coughed into his elbow. His attention was soon snapped to the door as the class they had come with appeared, laughing and joking. Most sent Peter either curious or worried looks but the teacher walked up to them.

 

“You feel better now, Peter?” He clasped the boy’s shoulder and Peter tried to smile.

 

“Yeah, mostly, just a bit shaky.”

 

“It can take a while,” Tony nodded. “You over-exerted yourself on an empty stomach.”

 

“I did eat,” Peter complained.

 

“Coffee and a croissant are not sufficient breakfast items.”

 

“I don’t like to take part but Mr Stark is right, Peter,” The teacher nodded at Peter’s mentor. “If this has been happening before, school nurse might help you come up with a meal plan.”

 

“Oh, we have a meal plan, alright,” Tony rolled his eyes. “This baby just won’t follow it.”

 

“I’m not a baby.”

“I have to tell you when to eat and practically force the food to your mouth, you are a baby.”

 

The teacher left with last words of encouragement and discussed the situation with Tony. Tony volunteered to stay with Peter, he was practically the boy’s guardian. The teacher promised to assign the rest of Tony’s students to other chaperones.

 

“We might take a look at the other side if Peter feels up to it but I can’t make any promises.”

 

As soon as the teacher left to fetch lunch, Peter said that he wanted to leave the cafe.

 

“The voices are getting too loud.”

 

They settled onto a bench in the lobby. They watched the gift shop gather a large mass of people and Peter took careful sips from the water bottle.

 

“You want to stay here?”

 

The boy had gotten some color back to his face and his temperature was down to normal limits. 

 

“We could go to the experiment area.”

 

The museum had a place where people could play science games, do tests and learn about science in a hands-on-style. Tony led Peter there and had a fun time just watching the kid get excited over the simplest attractions. Of course, Peter understood the science behind every single test but still looked amazed how his finger guided bubbles or fast moving pictures looked like a film. They built juvenile, miniature electric cars and even built a giant cube from pillow block in different forms. 

 

Needless to say, Tony got a lot of quality photos and video material in one short hour. 

Until Peter wandered away from his mentor to lean against a wall.

 

“Hey,” Tony immediately grabbed his shoulder and set a hand on the boy’s forehead. 

 

“Don’t feel good,” Peter muttered and Tony frowned.

 

“Yeah, no wonder, you feel feverish.”

 

“My heart is racing.”

 

“You just need some rest.”

 

He led the boy to the same bench they had occupied and sat Peter down. Tony went to fetch their coats and laid Peter’s smaller, puffier one on the bench. He did not want to think how many germs lived in the piece of furniture.

 

“Now,” Tony grabbed the boy’s shoulders and helped him lay down. “You just relax, let me take care of things, okay.”

 

Peter curled up, like Tony knew he would. Peter always slept that way to preserve body heat. He had read somewhere that people who slept in a fetus position were unconsciously seeking love and were uncertain of themselves, shy even. 

 

“I’m cold,” Peter whimpered quietly.

“Let’s remedy that,” Tony unfolded his own coat, long and warm. Usually he preferred shorter ones but he thanked heavens he had decided on a more winter-appropriate design for the day. He laid it over Peter, making sure to cover Peter and keep the chill away.

 

“Better?” The man sat down and Peter nodded with eyes closed. Tony smiled, relieved that Peter was not currently suffering, and wrapped his arm around Peter so he could rub the boy’s shoulder. The brown curls tickled his leg through the jeans. 

 

The boy was out like a light. 

 

Peter slept for an hour, with Tony guarding him and sending glares to people who dared come closer. The teacher checked up on them and one chaperone, a mother, gave Peter some pills to help combat the obvious cold. 

 

Tony did not tell her the two pills most likely would not have any difference taken into account Peter’s crazy metabolism. He kicked himself for not getting a habit of keeping a bottle of Peter’s painkillers in his pocket at all times. 

 

“Here you go, sweetie,” The woman offered the boy the medicine. Peter obediently washed it down with some bottled water. “That’s a good boy.”

 

“Thanks,” Peter gave the bottle to Tony who closed it while Peter laid down again. The man put the bottle on his lap and massaged Peter’s temple: the boy had not complained about a headache but he knew how much Peter loved physical contact. 

 

“You want to leave earlier, kiddo?” Tony kept his voice soft and low not to cause a headache, or in the worst case, a migraine episode. 

 

Peter shook his head. “We can’t. Your car is in Midtown.”

 

“Don’t worry about a silly thing like that.”

 

“Besides, it’s in school rules. You have to use the provided transportation to get back, even if you live right next to the place field trip took place.”

 

“That’s complete lunacy.”

 

“You tell them.”

 

“I’m sure the rules involve a clause about sickness. They don’t want you getting everyone ill.”

 

“Yeah, but that sort of thing takes paperwork and such. I’d need a note from a nurse or a doctor since this is counted as school hours.”

 

Tony groaned in frustration and leaned back his head so his occiput hit the wall. Damn school regulations, they made no sense in real life. 

 

Peter dozed off and Tony positioned the jacket so that it at least obscured the boy’s face. It would not do if curious tourists took a pic of them and sent it to Facebook. Yet, it seemed not the be the main issue. Tony was shocked how few people seemed to recognize him. Maybe people noted the man who looked like Tony Stark but didn’t believe a billionaire would visit a science museum during work hours. 

 

The boy coughed and mumbled something in his sleep. Tony rubbed the boy’s shoulder and hushed him. He stroked Peter’s hair, moving some strands away so they would not tickle his pale skin or nose. 

 

Peter was still asleep when the group came back to the lobby. Tony glanced at the watch: right on time. They had half an hour before bus left to take them back to Midtown.

 

“Is he okay?” Ned walked up to them and Tony smiled reassuringly. 

 

“Yes, it’s just a small cold or something similar, nothing to worry about,” The man chuckled as Peter turned on his back, his head getting slightly propped up on Tony’s thigh. “Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Want to go to the giftshop?”

 

“You don’t have to,” Ned said hastily as Peter was quiet a second too long. “You can stay here and I can get you what you want. We can do a video call!”

 

Peter snorted. “No, I feel better, let’s just go there.”

 

Tony supported his protege discreetly, his hand on the small of Peter’s back as they browsed shelf after shelf of books, puzzles, miniatures, games, movies and anything the shop had gotten their hands on. The man had offered to pay for all souvenirs the students (and chaperones) wanted to have in order to make the day enjoyable for everyone. It wouldn’t be fair if the kids from less wealthy families would feel left out. Also, Peter was one of the scholarship students: if he was going to pay for Peter’s shopping spree, he could help out other children as well. 

 

Some took full advantage of Tony’s money and he was used to it. Peter, however, scrutinized the prices and asked politely each time.

 

“Can I have this?” Peter pointed to a puzzle of Milky Way.

 

“Sure, but don’t you rather want this one?” Tony took one of the periodic table from the shelf: Peter had been looking at it for a good while but it cost ten dollars more. 

 

“It’s forty dollars…”

 

“Yes, but it has 500 pieces more, and looks much easier to assemble.”

 

Peter got his puzzle and hugged it close to his chest. Tony also bought him a crystal growing kit, a solar system mobile and a few brain puzzles. 

 

“Mr Stark, honestly, I don’t need this much stuff!”

 

“So? Think of them as pre-Christmas Presents.”

 

They walked to the drop-off site, with Peter pressing himself closer to his mentor to avoid the chill in the air.

 

“My head hurts,” The boy said as they saw the bus, Tony pulled him closer and rubbed the kid’s arm comfortingly.

 

“I’ll give you some water when we get to our seats, okay? It could be just dehydration.”

 

There was no question that Tony would sit at the front with Peter. He guided the boy to the window seat and set their bags to the floor.

 

“Here,” He gave Peter the bottle. The boy took a few sips before leaning his head against the cool window.

 

“Sorry, I ruined your day,” Peter whispered and shivered in his heavy coat.

 

“You couldn’t help it,” Tony shook his head. He knew casting the apology aside did nothing with Peter. “You got sick. Sickness doesn’t ask for a time or place. You just think whether you want to go straight home or come to the Tower. I can manage both.”

 

“Manage?” Peter frowned at his mentor.

 

“Kid, I’m staying with you. If it was just a cold, I could trust you to care for yourself but you fainted. You know what that does to my heart.”

 

Peter gave a very small smile.

 

Tony took out a piece of gum and the bus took to the road. 

 

He hoped he would be the only one suffering from motion sickness.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved!


End file.
